His Hermione
by My-Edward-1992
Summary: Harry has always wanted one thing in life... and thats Hermione. R&R please!


Not Mine!!! I don't own The Harry Potter Stories… Wish I did but I don't L J.K Rowling does!

His Hermione

Harry Potter had always been a quiet boy when he was young. That might have to do with the fact that he wasn't allowed to even breathe without getting in trouble with his relatives. He never had many things that he could call his own. And when he did, he was fiercely protective of it. When he finally got to leave that horrible family to go to Hogwarts he never in his wildest dreams could have guessed that every wizard and witch would know who he was and more about him than even he did.

On the train ride to Hogwarts he met _her._ Hermione Granger. He didn't know it then but she would be the one person that would always be there for him no matter what. That she would be the girl that he would save. That would be by his side through every adventure, every death and, even stand by him when he did her wrong. Hermione Granger would be his best friend alongside Ron Weasley. Hermione Granger would be his true love, the woman he could call his own.

When Hermione and Ron began to develop feelings for each other, Harry stood out of the way, even though it was killing him inside. Every time Harry saw them get into a fight he would shake his head wondering why she put up with Ron, what did she see in him? One day Harry walked into the common room to find Hermione bawling on the couch.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What happened, are you hurt?" Harry asked in a rush, kneeling down beside her.

Hermione looked up at him with tearful red eyes, "its Rrr... Ron! Hhh.. He kissed her!!! I was on my way to the library. I saw him in the corridor... He was kissing Lavender Brown!!" she wailed.

As Harry listened to her, he began to fill with rage. How dare Ron do this to his Hermione? _HIS?_

What right did Ron have to break her heart? Harry started to yell, "I'll kill him!! I'll... I'll..."

"No Harry!!! You'll get in trouble!" Hermione told him.

"But Hermione, he hurt you! I can't believe he did this." Harry said to her, "He needs to get his face beat in."

Hermione just shook her head, her tears slowly stopping. "No. Ron isn't worth it Harry. I don't even know why I went out with him in the first place. We fight all the time, and all he wants to do is snog. It was bound to happen. I just wish he would have at least broken up with me first instead of cheating on me."

"Hermione, how can you not be mad at him?" Harry asked staring at her in shock.

"He's our best friend, Harry. He's never been too bright. I guess I just don't want to lose him all together. I'm going to break up with him for sure though. I'm not going to sit around and allow him to go behind my back. I'm just not going to push him out of my life forever because of this." Hermione explained to Harry calmly.

Slowly Harry nodded his head. Sure he didn't understand her logic completely but did he ever?

"Okay, I won't kill him, but I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" Harry stated making Hermione giggle.

"Oh don't worry, so am I!" Hermione smiled at him.

Harry loved that smile. It was the one she only gave him. It filled him with light. Hermione was truly the only person get him riled up and calmed back down in less than five minutes. Harry reached over and dried her tears from her cheeks. As he did he stared Hermione in her eyes. They were the most beautiful honey brown he had ever seen. He didn't even notice that they were getting closer until they were barely an inch apart.

"Hermione," Harry breathed.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said just as quietly.

"I think I'm going to kiss you now." Harry told her. She just leaned forward and caught his lips.

It was like nothing Harry had ever felt. Like he was floating on air and the whole world stopped just for them. He could feel her everywhere on him. He pulled her closer with one hand at the base of her neck the other on her lower back. Harry kissed her with all he had in him. He needed her to know what he felt for her. He could no longer hold it in. As he kissed her, he felt this unbelievable feeling of possessiveness come over him. He wanted Hermione to be his and no one else's.

Harry pulled back from the kiss slowly. Hermione began to smile at him. "Wow," she whispered.

Harry grinned back at her "Yeah, wow. Hermione you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." he told her.

Hermione giggled softly. "I've wanted you to do that for three years." she said shyly.

Harry gently moved a piece of stray hair out of her face. "Well, then I'm happy I finally did." He said, "Hermione I know that this might be the wrong time to say it but.... I love you. I have for a long time."

"Oh, Harry" Hermione through herself into his arms. "I love you too, Harry, so much!!!"

Harry held Hermione in his arms for a long time before they pulled apart. "I think we need to talk to Ron." Harry told her gently.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hermione sighed, "You'll be there the whole time right?"

"Of course I will." Harry told her.

"Then I guess nothing can go wrong." Hermione smiled up at him.

"Nothing, as long as we have each other." Harry replied with a soft smirk. Nothing could take her form him now. Hermione Granger was his as much as he was hers.


End file.
